


Milestones

by Sakurablossomhime (sakurablossomhime)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Android Rights, Anniversaries after the Pacifist Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Relationship Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurablossomhime/pseuds/Sakurablossomhime
Summary: Android Rights and it's growth with each anniversary that passed from the original night of the revolution. Sorry, I'm not one for summaries.  Story was for the discontinued Yellow LED fanzine.  Includes beautiful art work from Windyfiend.Be sure to scroll from left to right to see it all!





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who have read this adorable story! The artwork is now up!

[ ](http://s60.photobucket.com/user/mrsclontz/media/Mobile%20Uploads/IMG_0184.jpg.html)

The First Year

Today was the anniversary of the end of the Revolution. November held so much meaning to Android kind. The snow used to be linked to being a harbinger of death, it now represented what was fought for and those who were lost that were instrumental in the changes erected each year. It had seen three long, strong fruitful years that had come before, each accomplishing a milestone each.

They all knew the fight was beginning when Madam President had the military stand down. There were needs the people would need. Personhood was the first on the agenda with housing, the right to work coming up the rear. Markus continued to work with his friends and fellow leaders of Jericho on the mandates that needed to be written into history for Android kind. 

The newest members Connor and Ayden, also known as Nines, served to be helpful around the sanctuary as well. Though it was tense with the two of them there given their past programming, Connor and Ayden, both with having a wide range of law matters at their fingertips, proved to be invaluable.

After the stand down the night of the Revolution, search for missing androids at the camps and Cyberlife commenced. 

After three weeks and a visit to Cyberlife, the RK900 had been found wandering around, freed of his objectives due to Connor's efforts in freeing all the Androids; apparently, it had reached the RK900 too. Simon had found him with his arms curled around him, unshed tears in his eyes as he looked up at the other man. 

RK900 had taken one look at Simon, and in a move that frightened and shocked the other, latched on to the Android man in a severe hug. Connor was the next to turn the corner, the others on his heels. Connor's protocols fired up as he quickly thought of the best way to extract Simon safely. Connor hadn't known a physical model had been made. It was… unsettling at first, to see his own face, devoid the moles and freckles, look back at him with startling blue-grey eyes. 

RK900 had been searching for Connor based on the limited amount of memories he held of his predecessor. He was lost and confused, the memories more vague feelings than anything. 

Connor upon seeing his doppelganger clinging to Simon crying his eyes out, LED a blazing red, instinctively caused him to relax. It was decided that the man was simply distressed. They brought him to New Jericho, North very protective of her friend refusing to release Simon's hand or Connor's once he locked eyes with his predecessor. Though it was odd, Connor felt emotion, a tug of protection for the younger, taller model. He deduced this was what it was like to have a sibling, a brother.

RK900 was named “Ayden” officially by Simon at his request. Connor assigned him the moniker of “Nines”, the feeling of familial strong between the two. When Connor made to leave New

Jericho, Ayden’s LED remained an angry yellow slashed in red, reflecting the conflicting emotional distress Nines felt inside about being away from Connor. 

Connor decided to call the Lieutenant and explain the situation. Of course, Hank would be worried in his special gruff way. He'd had his share of evil twin Connors for one lifetime and decided to come to see for himself. 

At the end of the day, Hank Anderson now had two android sons that he drove home with him.

Markus remained focused fighting for their right for full personhood with Josh and Connor at his side facing legislation and Congress. It was a struggle with the slurs of ‘it’ and “plastic” or just those who would want to harm them and their peaceful ways. 

Markus remained determined, unshakable in the possibilities for the future of his people. Through perseverance, they were granted personhood.

This was the joys of the first year of change; this was the first anniversary after the Revolution.

The Second Year

The second-year was met with its own troubles. Supplies were becoming limited as was proper housing for the remaining Androids there at New Jericho. There was very little time to waste in pushing for housing and for the right to work. Markus remained an unmovable pillar. 

Time passed and his merits proved beneficial to the cause, Connor became the fifth leader at New Jericho. Nines were also treated as a sort of consult as well.

Many hours were sunk into creating important speeches as well as thorough research of laws and bylaws. Connor and Ayden stayed over more and more, completely immersed in building their rights.

Hank missed them. The old Lieutenant would never say, but he found himself experiencing empty nest syndrome, which was ridiculous, to be honest. But Hank did and so did Sumo. Hank was proud of his hot mess android sons. He wished they be able to work again, maybe Connor being able to be by his side again. Perhaps Nines would too. 

Hank still wished the best for them. They had brought him out of a dark place so much so he could enjoy a casual drink with it turning into a drunken stupor later. He wanted to live for them. He sat petting the St. Bernard slowly in thought with a single beer in hand.

He broke out of his musings with a ring of his doorbell. A young lady, a very tall looking man, and a young girl waited at his door. Connor had shown him pictures of everyone from his memory in jotted scribbles that of course looked like portraits from Connor's capable hands.

The lady's name was Kara. The one and same Connor had been told to cease chasing across a busy interstate before his deviance; the girl, Alice, was the same. 

To say that Hank was curious as to how Connor had gotten this likable among those he had once tracked was obvious all over his face if his raised bushy eyebrows had anything to say about the situation. The shock passed through because Hank knew why: Connor and Ayden were good kids. They were just as lost as the others had been and in them finding their way, their good hearts had shown to the others their real personalities.

Kara was invited in with her makeshift family stating that Markus and the others had kept on contact with them in Canada. They were here to visit a special someone that had helped their family and that Connor stated while they were busy Hank may be able to take them to visit their human friend, one Rose Chapman. 

Hank wanted to scoff but found that his son knew him well. He knew under his rough exterior, he'd want to help any way he could. He didn't have to work today so what could it hurt? 

The travel had been peaceful. The time of year was snowy and the barn house he had pulled in front of looked like a scene out of a Norman Rockwell painting.

The woman that greeted them and hugged Kara and Luther and held Alice had been the prettiest he saw in a long time. It made him want to suck his gut in and try to run fingers through his rat's nest hair and make sure his beard was free of crumbs. It was a heady feeling, to be trying to preen on the spot so he didn't make an ass of himself in front of this complete stranger.

Rose was a fucking godsend to the world, Hank surmised. Apparently, she had helped Kara, Luther, and Alice make it to Canada via her brother there and had been an android advocate in the beginning. As Rose introduced herself and Hank could not pull himself away from the situation, they settled in for storytime and homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Meanwhile, Jericho celebrated being able to have repurposed apartments made out of the old Cyberlife warehouses and the Cyberlife itself as the company had found themselves long-defunct after deviancy was found to be an actual spark of life in the Androids. All that remained was settling the matter of the right to work and possibly more personal rights like marriage and adoption.

As tassels and confetti fell at New Jericho in celebration, Connor took a call on his HUD.

((Incoming Kara AX400 #579 102 694))

“Hello Kara, how are things faring?” Connor greeted. Nines walked over noticing Connor’s absence. At a wave of the hand, Nines was connecting to the call already in progress with Connor’s permission.

“It is working very well I have to admit. They both have a lot in common. Hank seems… smitten,” she says with a giggle and the brothers reflected soft smiles on their end as well.

“Thank you, truly, Kara. I hope that this will be a commonplace action for both of them going forward.”

“I am sure that it will be,” Kara said turning back to the scene of Hank re-enacting one of his glory day stories to Rose who laughed and patted the man on the arm causing Hank to fluster in his story a bit.

“Well, don't be a stranger with your family, Kara. We’d love to see you soon” Connor said as he looked over to Nines who wore an equally pleasing smile. They said their goodbyes and all three disconnected.

The thing was, both Connor and Ayden were aware of all the missed evenings with their foster dad. They knew Hank was lonely for them, though Connor knew the man would never say it and interrupt their work at the New Jericho. Hank had respect for what they were doing. If Connor and Nines played matchmaker with Kara's honorary mom, well, they weren't going to say.

If Hank started to take care of himself more, eat healthier, and visit with the lady named Rose more than once a week, well, this could all be a happy coincidence far as the boys were concerned. 

With homes coming up left and right and Hank a new lady friend, the second anniversary went off without a hitch.

The Third Year

This mandate was the hardest one yet to pull off. The right to work was still a great need since they required electric and also supplies. Since Cyberlife had all but disappeared, sanctions against them were placed on the company or what was left until it was decided if another President would be appointed so that parts and thirium would continue to be made for Androids. They were needed after all. It was no different than medical supplies for humans needed for survival.

Of course, there was a major push back. People still feared androids taking over the job market not really looking at the fact that they made androids with specialized knowledge and skills in specific fields of work. With deviance though, there was no guarantee a gardener wanted to remain in that particular line of work now. Freedom gave choice and sometimes headaches as well. 

Markus feels the pressure of this law. It weighs on him. Be worries since each year they've moved with fluidity towards more and more rights. This year is proving difficult. He was becoming more withdrawn. His friends saw it, Connor did as well. 

On a particularly difficult day after interviews and meeting with the president and her cabinet, he'd snuck away to try to paint but found that he could not put a picture to the canvas. He sat in his designated room, head in his hands, slumped over like a living statue. After a time, he moved to his piano and let his fingers lead the way, leeching his frustration and sadness away. 

Connor had come to speak with Markus, first raised to knock at the door frame but stopped. He stood stock-still as the musical notes poured out and over him. They were Markus's emotions, his raw feelings in song. He listened as one song melted into another. When it seemed it was coming to a close, he turned and left before Markus noticed. After those emotions were laid bare for him, Connor found he had questions. He left New Jericho on route to speak with no other than Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

After a strange, awkward conversation, Hank had set him straight on his feelings on Markus. 

He liked him, liked him more than just a friend it seemed.

It was true. Connor had wanted to help Markus anyway he could. During the years, they'd become close. Their conversation was always stimulating and left Connor wanting to be around the other man more. He'd seen similar behavior in Josh and North, Nines and Simon.

Nines and Simon held a softness there that Connor was beginning to understand more. The hand holding, the whispered comments between the two, and the endearing looks in their eyes lead Connor to believe that they were now more than just friends, too.

Connor wanted to be with Markus on his downtime as well and had thought long and hard about a hobby after catching Markus enthralled by the musical keys of the piano. He went to the nearest music supply store and hoped that they would serve him, an obvious Android, and a well-known one with Hank's money backing him.

Purchase made, he headed home with his purchase. During the next few weeks, Connor had opted to stay in his bedroom at Hank's home. It had remained the same should either son come home to crash. The house was… warm. It had a 'woman's touch', seeing as Rose visited quite often to visit Hank and cook for him. The home was clean, well kept at all times too, not unlike Hank himself anymore.

In the third week, Connor and his hobby headed back for New Jericho.

The news and word of mouth were alight in the throngs of Androids. The right to work meetings kept being pushed back and many fret it wouldn't pass. Upon passing one breezeway, Josh embraced North in his hold as they sat in comfortable silence. Another hall finds Simon holding Nines' hand as they work over speeches together.

Markus was not present.

As Connor headed towards his room, he heard the familiar song that was sung by all Androids that could. Clearing the corner, Connor breaches the door, the notes resonating with him more than ever. With not so much as a blink, his instrument is lifted and with an ease born of practice and shared adoration, sweet strings reverberate along with the piano keys.

Markus' eyes snap open from his deep concentration, the keys of the doing faltering while strings continue to pour the song forward. Markus moves from the stool to stand, walking before the man had come to respect and trust, maybe even truly miss these last few weeks. 

Once the violin bow has run over its last sweet note, only then does Connor's eyes open again, he not aware when they closed. Moving the instrument to his side again, he takes in Markus like a dying man to water. Yes, he does indeed love Markus. He sure of it now.

Markus stands so close he can almost touch the other.

"When did you learn to play? It was...absolutely beautiful, " he says though that beautiful it a double complement to the music and to the performer himself.

Markus is sure now, though he's not positive when that this is more than 'like' for him when Connor is concerned.

They move closer if possible.

"I decided I wanted to share in your focused time as well as your downtime. I-I found I just wanted to be in your presence.". The last part of Connor's sentence is hushed as if he was afraid to admit such a thing.

"I love having you around me. You helped calm me when I think things are going to fail. You help me get things done, outside of what the others bring to the table. I genuinely missed you when you were gone." Markus did not even amend the word 'love' from his sentence, ducking his head while nibbling his bottom lip.

"Never, Markus. You are the bravest, the kindest individual I've had the pleasure of knowing, that I'd lay my life down for. Markus, I-" Connor hesitated looking back into Markus brilliant eyes.

Connor is so flushed now. He wants those words to come out, desperately needs them to.

Markus knows what he needs to say, he can feel it because he's feeling it too. In one motion, Markus soft yet firm hand wraps around Connor's neck and he seals his mouth over Connors. His hand caresses the short, soft hair as their lips move against each other.

... everything will be alright

With a week to spare, the right to work is cleared. It still has more tweaking to be done, but as of now, Androids could apply for jobs as could humans and fall under the equal opportunity employer clause.

This celebration of the third anniversary rang clear around them, Markus wrapped his arm around Connor's waist, pulling the other into a love-filled kiss as streamers, confetti, and well wishes were cheered at the newly open couple.

Present Day

This year was completely different from the last three. 

The pressure to get mandates past wasn't as severe. Sure, there were some regulations that were still circulating in the system that Markus had worked on to get passed in the background, but this was the first time that the group was able to breathe a collective sigh, to relax and enjoy their lives. 

This year has seen relationships flourish, friendships strengthen, and families reunite. 

As Androids went back into the workforce, some picking different careers alternate from their primary objectives. The economy began to balance out even with Androids going back into the Workforce. Humans were able to work more as construction and service positions opened up. 

Connor and Ayden were offered positions respectively with the Detroit DPD and SWAT. Connor was able to work side-by-side with Hank once more like his partner and now legally adopted son working with the Human-Android crimes division. The nameplate of 'Dt. Connor Anderson had never felt so good. Ayden 'Nines' Anderson enjoyed his camaraderie with his fellow SWAT team. 

Markus frets but he knew that Connor was extremely good at his job. The same held true with Simon in regards to Nines. During these peaceful times, Markus was able to visit his own foster father, Carl Manfred. While visiting, he was allowed to paint and play for his father the music he'd missed from his son's heart.

Markus was able to talk candidly in regard to life and the one man that helped enrich it further. Though Markus would never truly be done until all of their regulations were set into place, he could say that he had the best support system anyone could ask for as well as the love of his life. 

While he talked to his father, Markus smiled genuinely for the first time in a very long time.

Oddly, Markus had been mummed the word on any new action in regard to the law that would allow them to marry and start families of their own. It would be a lie to say Connor wasn't a bit miffed and super curious as to why Markus wasn't being as forthcoming as normal. 

To say Connor wasn't used to the tradition of accomplishing a new stride for their kind each year would also be an understatement. The anniversary was in a week's time. 

Markus urged him on, simply stating they would invite everyone to an open celebration for the anniversary and that some of the laws just took time. 

Connor agreed though he wished it would be as smooth as previous years. 

Markus simply kissed his forehead, suggesting he go and hang with his brother and dad, Hank. Connor finally relented and so.

Hank was happy to see his sons. They ribbed each other, talked about their relationships, well, Nines and Connor did while Hank blushed furiously, which he was further picked on again. Hank finally spoke of the seriousness of his love for the wonderful woman that had saved him.

Hank wanted to marry Rose.

In an unexpected move, Nines moved to hug Hank, patting his back while congratulating him. The had frozen initially but relaxed into the embrace. Connor, not to be outdone, chucked while embracing them both, words of encouragement and approval given.

The week had passed with a flourish. Everyone had come as requested by the Jericrew. This was the night of celebration for the anniversary of the end of the Revolution. 

Kara, Luther, and young Alice had came dressed very nicely in dresses and a tux. Hank and Rose too had dressed nicely, Hank's hair pulled back into a neat tail, his beard as he trimmed, as he wore a simple, well-fitting suit. Some of the DPD had shown up not as officers of the law, but as party guests such as Chris Miller and his wife, Officer Ben Wilson, Captain Fowler, and even Gavin Reed and Tina Chen.

Connor found that extremely unusual for them to have attended where they had not before, especially Gavin. Nines remained nonplussed about the oddity.

The rest of the Jericrew was dressed quite smartly.

They all stood by, the couples holding hands like Josh and North or arms wrapped around each other waist like Nines and Simon were. Connor though listened in rapt attention to the love of his life as he gave this year's speech.

We have risen up, shown the world we are so much more than just fleeting commands. We've earned our personhood, our right to hold property… our own homes where we can seem privacy with the ones we love and care for. We are able to seek and establish employment, not just in our original programming, but beyond as with any human. We have incomes to take care of our own and give back to our community. And now… I have a personal stake in what has been occurring, even more so. I am with a person that I love more than words sometimes could give justice. Now, I and many more will be able to express our love in a more permanent way…

Connor saw Markus moving towards him, saw him grab his hand, had deciphered exactly what he had said but his mind refused to hope. He looked around bewildered to his friends and colleagues. They'd known. They had known even before him. 

At the edge of the stage, they stood upon, gentle lights caressing the soft gesture held on Markus' face as he knelt down before him before all of the gathered Android kind, Markus asked him.

"Connor, you've been the other part of me throughout this whole process. I can't imagine this anniversary not being the beginning of our lives truly together. Would you please do me the honor of marrying me?" Markus asked with all humility stripped, just his heart on his sleeve.

Connor stared at Markus, tears falling from his eyes. Of all the things that he'd been tasked to do in his short life, he counted it a blessing to even be welcomed afterward once he'd deviated. To see each milestone with Markus, Josh, North, Simon, and Nines was an honor. To have his hand asked for marriage by the Leader of the Deviants, well, that was sublime.

"Yes, Markus, I believe that I will."

Thus, amidst kisses and other celebratory sounds, Markus and Connor began to make their own milestone on this year's anniversary going forward.


End file.
